Childhood Sweethearts
by Li'l prodigy
Summary: Arianna's mind was filled with memories of her and her best friend Mike when they were kids. Three years later, Arianna's brother suggested that she should go to the high school after moving in with him. But she finds out her only true friend, Mike, is in the same school. What will become of her and mike with his personalities in the way? AriannaXMike
1. Sweet and Bad

**_This story is kind of based on my childhood, kind of. Anyway hope you enjoy._** **_Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama_.**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams and Bad News**

**Arianna's POV**

_*Five years ago*_

It was another boring afternoon like always. It was the middle of spring and I decided to walk home early from school since my 5th grade teacher, once again gave me another bitchy-fit. I wasn't always a good girl in school. I would always curse at her or ignore everything she says to me. I thought to myself and suggested that I should probably go back to school to apologize to the teacher for my rude behavior, but instead I just kept walking. Not really a safe idea for a ten-year old girl like me, since I live in the ghetto in Queens. There's always problem's and trouble's, I never really pay attention to it. That is of course if I have my headphones on my head listening to loud music, which I do.

I moved my head up and down to the beat of the music. I've always loved listening to rock n roll and heavy metal. It's awesome to me.

I was almost to my apartment down the block across the street. I took off my headphones and placed them in my backpack as I kept going, but then something stopped me.

A noise of broken glass and furniture being toast to the ground from the inside of a blue house stopped me. I heard yelling and screaming inside.

My head was filled with curiosity as I think to myself _"What was going on in here?"_

Suddenly, the front door opens. "GET OUT OF HERE!" A man screamed and a boy ran out of the house to the side and hop over his fence. I recognize him in my art class, he's always quiet and he never talks. He was kind of my age, but I never really know. I wonder for a second and decided to follow him. He ran to an ally way and stop. I stopped and leaned against the wall as I poke my head out half way.

The boy was walking back and forth with his hands on his head with stress. He kicked the trash cans and sat on the ground and wrapping his arms around his knees as he put his head in between them, covering his face as he began to cry.

_"Should I go help him or just leave?"_ I said to myself thinking. _"I must be crazy" _I said, so I leaned out the wall and quietly walked turds him.

I then kneeled down in front of him carefully just wounding what's the first thing I should ask. I reach out my left arm on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" I said but he didn't lift his head or say anything, but he gasped for breath very deeply and I panicked.

"Oh my god, what's happening? Do you have as-ma?"

He still didn't lifted his head and I looked around to see if anyone was here that can help.

But then, a hand grabbed me by the neck very tightly. He then lifted up his head and I saw his face. His hair was covering his left eye and an evil grin came across his face. I saw death in his eyes as he saw fear in mine.

"You should never talk to strangers, silly girl." He said with a voice that I would never forget.

"Pl-please...your...hurt-ing me" I said struggling for breath as I tried to escape, but he was too strong.

He laugh as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and put it agents my face. "What a pretty face." He laughs.

"No, please...don't, help please." Tears came down as I closed my eyes, hoping something or someone would save me. Then the boy gasp deeply again and this time, his hair was up all spiky and his smile was gone. He looked at me and saw his hand on my throat and the other hand holding a knife. "Oh my gosh!"

He let go of me and threw the knife away from him.

I breathed in heavily and deeply for some air and looked at him with fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm deeply truly sorry." The boy said and began to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't hurt me...much." He looked at me with surprise and tears. "Really?"

"Yeah...maybe we should forget that this ever happened and start over. Uh, hi my name is Arianna Ramos."

I said proudly and held my hand out nervously just thinking that this was a stupid idea since this kid tried to kill me. He smiled and grabbed my hand and shook it while he got up with me.

"My names Michael Rush, but I prefer being called mike for short." I smiled widely, so did he. I thought he looked cute smiling with that gap between his teeth.

…

We both walked to my apartment as he explained to me what happened inside his house. His mother was being beaten by his drunken father. He also told me that he tried to help his poor defenseless mother, but his father heated him. So hard, he was knocked out. But when Mike woke up he found himself holding his father's neck as he was on top of him. It was like he didn't remember doing that. After that he said his father kicked him out.

I felt bad from him; he shouldn't have to deal with this mess.

But I still mostly want to know why he went crazy on me in the ally. Whatever, it's none of my business anyway.

"So, this is where you live?" He asks when we stopped walking. "Yeah."

"Well, I better go back to my home. I guess I'll see you in art class tomorrow." He said walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, and then he turned around. I ran up to him.

"Look, you're very weird and quiet in class...WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS!" I pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him.

He hugged me back too. "I never had a friend before." Mike said with happiness.

We let go and stared at each other.

"Bye, Mike." I then left to my apartment.

"Good bye, Arianna." Mike replied.

_"This was no ordinary day."_ I said with fear in my head.

* * *

_*Five years later*_

_~Beep...Beep...Beep~_

Slowly I opened my eyes; the first thing I looked at was the ceiling of my room. I felt the cold wind blowing through my neck as I turned to my desk where my alarm clock was buzzing.

_~Beep...Beep...Beep...~_

"Oh shut up already." I slammed on the snooze button of my annoying alarm clock and groaned from that little memory dream that I just had a moment ago. It's amazing that I can still remember Mike and me when we were kids, even tho it's been three year's since us both split up. In the 7th grade I had to move with my older brother Christen in Huntington Station cause our parents were killed.

They were both stabbed multiple time's in the front and back. My mother's throat was sliced very gruesomely. I had no one to take care of me except for Christen.

Mom, dad, and he never got along with each other. Christen moved out at the age of 18, now he's 21-years-old and works at a bar.

I wasn't excited about moving to a new school or neighborhood, especially being away from Mike. The both of us were the best of friends. I was his only true friend and he was too, I still remember the day when we both played hide-n-seek in the woods. He counted and I was the one hiding, he started as I tried to figure out where to hide till I climb up the tree. I waited almost a half an hour in that tree so I came down and started to find Mike.

I looked and looked and saw Mike crying on the ground and I dash my way to him to ask what happened. Once he saw me, he ran to me and hugged me tight.

"I thought you...left me alone." I remembered him saying.

"Don't ever leave me; I don't want to be alone." He said sobbing.

"Hmm memories." I said to myself with a smirk on my face as I nodded.

I got out of bed to see if Christen was a wake making breakfast. I came down stare in my red boy short's and grey t-shirt and my hair was in a pony-tail. I was never a girly girl either. I wasn't into make-up, dolls, or any girly things. I was into skateboarding.

Christen was in the kitchen making pancakes, my favorite just the way dad use to make them. "Morning li'l angel." He said when he saw me, sitting down on the table. "Good morning, is it going to be a boring day where I have to stay home while you're working or a lame day, where I do more homework?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Both. But I putted you in something that I know you're gonna hate me for, li'l sis." He finally gave me my pancakes with syrup and puts his arm's cross on the table to stare at me.

"What is it?"

"You're going to the Huntington high school on Tuesday, tomorrow. Wish you should go today, but tomorrow instead so everyone with know you're new.

I had my eye's wide open and I started choking on my food.

"Oh shit, Ariy...Ariy are you okay. Easy girl easy." Christen was rubbing my back as I tried to calm down. I drank my orange juice to clear my throat then breathed.

"Dude, are you insane. Do you know what those big jock-heads do to kids in the high school, beat them up! And the teachers! There's no way I'm going!" I shouted at Christen with my voice so high, it almost made his ear's bleed. He put a finger in he's right ear and wiggled it to heard better.

"Look, it's been three years since you haven't been in school, Arianna. I'm done homeschooling you, I want you to make friends, have fun, all of that stuff. Or perhaps, you want to be known as the girl who has ever experience high school in her life." He said with a smirk across his stupid face. I just sat on my chair to think for a second. He's right (for once), it has been three years, and I truly want to make new friends to have fun. I don't want to be home schooled anymore, but I still don't want to go. I truly am a little teenage brat.

"I'd rather be in an orphanage then be in a high school." I then cross my arms and slouch slowly down to the chair, taking my eyes off him. But there was a silence from Christen. He looked down at his feet with sadness, then putted both hands in his pocket's to lean agents the wall.

"There's something else you should know." He said with disgust. "I'm tired of babying you Ariy...I can't keep taking care of you for the rest of my life. I love you, but if you don't go to the school, I will put up for adoption, I have a life too." A moment of silence appeared once more, but it appeared with anger and sadness. My heart had an unforgettable pain, like a bullet perspired right through it.

"You're joking, right?" I ask nervously wiggling my fingers back and forth against each other. There was no response from Christen at all; he just stared at me with a plain emotional face. Tears began to fall from my eyes down to my cheeks. I can't believe this, my only older brother, thinking of putting me up for adoption. I couldn't even look at him. "I can't believe you, I hate you!" I ran off out of the kitchen back upstairs into my room. I slammed the door and got into my bed, where I buried myself under the blankets.

_"It's not fair",_ I thought to myself.

_"If I could have one wish right now, it would be to have Mike right here beside me to tell me what I should do."_

**Christen's POV**

I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. "Why did I say that, I'm such an idiot." I said to myself while feeling guilt in my heart. I can't believe I lied to my baby sister about adoption; I would never do that to my own sweet little sister. I began to cry and looked out the window.

"Mom…dad…things are not the same since you guys have been gone for a long time. Ariy misses you, I miss you." Then I heard Ariy coming from upstairs. I quickly wiped off my tears and turned to her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't enjoy it." She said, but without looking at me. I felt hated and I dissevered it.

* * *

Later at 9:00 we went to the store to by her things for school tomorrow. After that we went home, without speaking to each other.

I will always love my sister, even if she mad at me. When we got home she went to bed without saying "Good night" or "I'm going to sleep". I went to bed to since I have to wake she up really early. I just hope tomorrow will be a good day for her.

* * *

**_Fixing Stories_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I've been gone for a week, I was so into "A Monster in Paris" it's a good _****_movie and I fell in love with the music. But here I am and here you go._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama, only my OC's _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: So long**

**Christen's POV**

_~Beep...Beep...Beep~_

It was 6:00 in the morning when I got up. I walked mindlessly to Arianna's room to wake her up. I began to shake her in bed.

"Ariy, wake up. It's your first day of school remember."

She had one eye open and looked at me with an annoyed look. I guess she's still mad at me from yesterday, but hey at least I didn't mean it. She went back to sleep. Now I was starting to get annoyed, by her not taking this seriously. I took the end of the blanket and tugged the whole thing clean off her bed. She bawled up when she began to feel the cold breeze.

"Come on, girl. Wake up, I'm not playing."

I shouted angrily, I was tired of her being so lazy and not taking things serious. Then left to give her a minute to get dressed.

* * *

It was now 6:37 and she is still not done yet, I made her a simple egg and toast breakfast. I heard foot steps coming closer in the kitchen. Finally, she was dressed up for school. She was wearing one of her old ripped up red skinny jean's and had her skull candy headphones. Plus, she was wearing my black T-shirt that say's _"Does your face hurt, cause it's killing me."_ and a bunch of bracelets with her hair to the side of her face.

I'm surprised that it fit's perfectly.

"This is stupid, I don't even wanna go on the bus."

"Your not gonna," I said, "I'm driven you there." I got my car keys and waited for her to finish eating, because there is no damn way she is eating in my car.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost"

**Arianna's POV**

Once I was finished with my food, me and Christen went outside to get in the car. I went in the front and putted on my headphones and played "Off With Her Head" by Ghost town (Acoustic) on my iPhone. While Christen was driving I began singing to the song.

**_"A dangerous upspring reflected on you,_**

**_Has the kids telling fairy tales based off your lie._**

**_The remorse of a princess who's mocked by her father._**

**_A revolt to her majesty she bows out for life._**

**_Your highness, your highness how low will you go?_**

**_Do you dare say it to the cities of the world?_**

**_He may doubt the truth of it, but nothing excuses it._**

**_When a man's pride is injured a drink or two is due."_**

Sometime's when I sing this song, I kind of think of Mike and his problem's with he's family. I wonder, what does he looks like now, and what is he doing? I began to sing again.

**_"I know it seems like it's impossible, just to stop it all._**

_**And if you think I'm a mistake just break it off**.**  
**_

_**Yeah, this downward spiral's going viral,**_

_**In the coliseum people screamin', "Off with her head!"**_

"Well, here we are." Christen said as the car pulled over on the sidewalk. The high school was huge, like as if I first set foot in there I could easily get lost. There were a lot of teens walking around the place, I also saw a lot of them making-out near the front doors to the school. This sucks." I said rudely.

"Come on Ariy, at least try it. Who knows, you might have a crush on the first guy you see."

"Whatever." I then opened the door of the car to leave Christen.

"Oh wait, one more thing. There are security guards everywhere in this school, just incase you try to play hooky...so good luck."

Christen said and left. _"Shit"_, thought to myself and now that plan won't work. I might as well just give up on trying not to be here and just get it over with. So I putted on my headphones and entered the school, where hell began.

...

As I was walking in the hallway, where was looking at me. Like I was a prisoner that just broke out of jail, I pay no mind. Then by accidentally I bump into a asian stupid, who give me one of the worst attitude that I have every gotten. "Hey, watch where your going." She pushed me and my back slammed into the lockers. _"You know what, fuck this."_ I said in my head with anger. I punch the bitch in the face which made her fall asleep and fall down to the ground.

"Don't ever fucking touch me." I stormed away from her quickly, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble. I looked back and saw no one following me. But then, accidentally I bumped into a girl who had a flower in her beautiful red-hair and she dropped her books on the floor and I started picking up her things. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you. I don't pay attention when my headphones are blasting in my ears."

"It's okay." She stopped and picked up her things, then she stared at me. I guess now she finally notice that I'm the new girl in the school. "Oh, you must be new here. My name's Zoey Wilson, and you?"

"Arianna Ramos is my name, don't wear it out or I'll make you by me a new one."

She then looked a little confused from what I said to her, I supposed she doesn't get that it was a joke and not a mean comment. She quickly picked up all her things and walked, but I grabbed her arm to cease. "Hey it was a simple joke, you don't have to get emotional about it." Zoey looked like she was about to cry from what I said.

She then jerked her arm right out of my hand and stormed off to her first period class.

_"Damn I really got to just grow up and face the facts that I'm in the high school and I'm gonna have to deal."_

_..._

I arrived in my algebra class and saw there was a fat guy looking for food I guessing, a gothic couple making-out while a girl was a very nice outfit was glaring at them both. There was also a small teen with glasses who looked liked he was afraid of his own shadow.

Looks like a small class, and that's a good thing. Maybe I should sit in the back in all the class room, so I wouldn't have to be called up by the dump teachers, I really hope none of them are like my old 5th grade teacher I sat down and decided to listen to my music until the teacher arrives. I was about to get them but, then I felt the fat guy breathing down my neck.

"Can you not, dude. Like what the fuck."

"Sorry, it's just that...do you have a BLT sandwich in your bag by any chance." Even tho I was annoyed by him, I was pretty impressive and cool that he know I do have it.

"Ah, yeah."

"Is it okay if I can have some?"

"Sure, in fact you can have it." I began to dig through my bag to get it, then I gave it to him.

"Thanks, by the way the name's Owen Gates."

"Arianna Ramos, nice to me you Owen." He smiled then I saw Zoey come in the class.

I got up and walked over to her to apologize. I smiled at myself, it's funny cause I've never apologize to anyone, ever.

"Zoey, I just wanted to say sorry about what I said to you, it was uncalled for and I was just upset because I don't want to be here at all. Look I'm sorry and I wanna be friends with you, you seem like an awesome friend." But not as awesome as Mike was.

I looked at her sadly as she was thinking, I wonder why. Then that asian bitch came in the class, and she had a black eye that was all swelled up.

"Of course I'll forgive you and you seem like a cool friend too but is it okay if we sit in the back please."

"I couldn't agree more." I said with relief.

I never thought I could make a friend this quick. "Hello kids, my name is Chris McLean and I'm your school pre sable but since your teacher isn't here today I will be your teacher."**  
**

_Hell had just begun._

* * *

It was 7th period finally, Zoey and I came from lunch.

"That food was horrible, Zoey." I laughed.

"I know right, the chef sucks a cooking, ha ha."

"So what do you have now, my schedule says I've got gym next."

"Cool, me too." Zoey said.

We walked in the girls locker room and changed in our gym clothes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. As for me, I wore my black wife-beater and red boy shorts.

"Ready for action!" I shouted like I was spongebob squarepants on T.V. and it made Zoey laugh. High school is fun and Zoey even tho we just met today, she's a cool friend. This day couldn't get any better. We both step into the gymnasium and Zoey was smiling and blushing wildly. "Zoey? Are you alright?"

I asked, but then she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the bleachers to tell a secret.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone about this. You seem like the only person I trust, so I have a crush on this really cute guy that I knew since he came here in 8th grade."

"Aww Zoey, who is it?"

She putted her indexes finger on her lips to hush me then pointed at him to show.

_I don't believe it, it has been so long. The teenaged boy had spiky hair and __chocolate eyes. He was much taller than I can remember, and his smiled was still the same. And of course, his skin was tan._

My eye's were so wide opened that I couldn't be able to close them. "Isn't he cute, Arianna. He-" I didn't say anything, and I wasn't listening to Zoey. I kept looking at the guy that was once a boy that I knew. He was talking to the four eye's dude. Not once have I taken my eye's off him."

"But anyway, he's name's..."

"Mike."

I said finishing her sentence. Suddenly, I felt light-headed. I felt my hole body felt backwards and I hit the flood with my head, then back. Zoey panic and left for help. I stared up at the light's and began drifting away to sleep, but then I heard my name being called as I slowly closed my eye's to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama, only my OC's_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_***Flashback***_

Me and Mike were running all the way to the playground to celebrate our graduation from 5th grade.

_"Finally" _I said to myself. _"no more from that annoying teacher." _We were finally at the playground, and Mike wanted to go down the slide together. I agreed. So we went up and he was behind me holding on to my waist tightly while we went down the slide, as I was the one filled with cheer about summer being here.

Then later after that we just relax on the swings and watched the shy over our heads. "I just know this is gonna to be the coolest summer ever, right Arianna." He said smiling with that gap between his teeth. "Yup." I began to think about the first time we've ever met. I never questioned him about his little appearance over me, but now is the perfect time to ask. "Mike, I've meant to ask you something that's been meaning to ask you something that's been bothering me. When we first met you tried to kill me when I was trying to figure out why you were crying. So why did you wanna kill me and why did your voice changed after that?"

Mike begin to sweat and was started to think of something to say.

"Well, you see I uh...I have..."

"Mike just tell me, your my best friend and we always tell each other's secrets."

Mike was starting to get nervous and he couldn't control breathing properly, I started to think of something for him to calm down. "Mike, please relax. Take a deep breath." I said as I got up from the swing and standed right in front of him. He did what he was told while closing his eye's. "Good, now blow out the candle." I raised my arm up and lifted a finger in his face. And he blew in relief of breathing fresh air.

"Thanks, Ariy."

"Anything for my best friend." I said giving him a great big bear hug. Then I repeated the question again, but carefully. Then he finally answered with a lie, and I believed it.

"Okay, my...my mom putted me in acting class so I might have got into character on that day, sorry."

I could tell that he was lying just by looking at him, but I just went with it. Beside what's the worst that can happen. I sat back down on the swing and just signed, Mike began to swing back and forth repeatedly to high that he flew off in the air and landed on him face.

"MIKE!" I jerked right off and rushed to him.

"Mike, say something...Anything!" Mike gasp deeply and looked at me with his left eye squinted. He looked annoyed.

"Get off me you little wiper-snapper. What are you trying to do, robe an old man." He said but he's voice was different, not like before. He sounded like a grumpy old man, like my grandpa. He got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt with he's hands, and I kept looking at him with my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth before bugs will fly in there ya brat."

I shut my mouth and started to laugh at Mike's acting, he's pretty good for a 11-year-old.

"Okay Mike joke's over, dude."

"Mike? I'm not Mike, I'm Chester and who are you, his girlfriend?"

"No, I'm his friend now can you stop playing around."

As I was talking to "Chester" I was starting to get flustered that Mike wouldn't stop the act.

"Look kid, I'm Chester got it. Jeez, I don't know who's more annoying, you or Vito, that knucklehead."

"Who Vito?" I asked and "Chester" told me that he's an italian tough guy that like's fight's and flirts with girl's. I blushed about Vito but I would like Mike to introduce me to him.

...

It was the afternoon and I was starting to get bored about hon Mike kept talking about how back in the day there was no T.V. or phones when he was little, I didn't get what he was saying since he is still little.

"Mike can you stop now I get it." But then he gasped for air and Mike had his eye's opened wide. I clapped with sarcasm and spoke. "Brava Brava bravissima, Mike are you done acting like an old man." Mike looked at me with curiosity and confusion, like as if he doesn't understand what I said. He rubbed the back of his neck and insisted that we go home.

It was getting dark anyway I guess. Me and Mike started walking back to our house and I was starting to get tired.

"So I'm guessing Chester is one of you character?"

"Ah yeah...I'm in a play and I have to act like an old man, haha." He said nervously.

Once we stopped at Mike's house we heard screaming and yelling from Mike parent's.

"I guess my dad is drunk again."

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked, he grabbed both of my hands and stared into my eye's.

"Of course I will, as long as you my friend I will never feel alone."

Then he hugged me and went inside. "You'll always be my friend Mike."

_***End od flashback***_

"Ah, where am I?" I ask, when I was starting to wake up my head started hurting and my back was swore from when I fell backwards.

"Don't worry sweetheart you're in good hands now." The nurse said.

Zoey was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Arianna, what happened? It's like you saw a ghost back there!" I felt like I did. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I said while getting up off the bed. "Anyway, I think I'm ready to go back to P.E. now."

"Uh gym is over, dude. Actually, school is over, you were knock-out for almost three periods."

_Nice. Now I don't have to put up with those other teacher's. _"Your brother is here to pick you up. He's outside waiting." I walked over to the window and saw my bro. I got all my stuff and I left the nurse's office without saying good-bye to Zoey.

...

I was in the car with Christen while looking at the window. I was thinking about Mike and how much he changed. I felt very depressed all of a sudden, I guess because Mike forgot about me and I bet that he feel alone. He doesn't need me to be his friend anymore. A warm tear fell down from my eye, and it was filled with sadness. It tasted like salt water. I will never forget all the memories that we had together.

**~Christen P.O.V~**

In the car, it was silent and awkward since Ariy hasn't said anything, and I felt weird about it. She looked very upset at something. Probably something at school happened to her, even if it was on the first day. "So, how was your first day?" I ask so we could have a conversation while I'm driving. "He was there." Arianna said. I looked at her once we were at a red stop light. "Who was there?" "Mike." It took me some time to refresh my memory, so while I was driving I kept trying to remember the name. _Mike._

Once we got inside the house, I set the keys on the counter and sat on the coach like a fat-ass. All of a sudden I jumped off and screamed "I remember now." Ariy came in the living-room and nodded. "It took you that long." "Shut up, I remember him now, yo that kid was annoying at the beach when I invited him. A real pain in the ass."

"He was in character that day. And besides he changed." "Did you talk to him?"

"No."

She looked away from me and started straight down to the grown. "I'm afraid...that he wont remember me." She started to cry, then I got up and hugged her even tho she was so freaken small and I was tall. My mind was going through a lot of things to say now, but I found something. "You won't know unless you try." She looked up at me with her puppy dog eye's with tears and sniffled. "I don't...know, I...can't christen. I just can't." She continued to whimper. "You will soon, trust me. Besides I won't rush you."

"Thanks bro."

"But just incase, you should do it tomorrow." I said smiling, but she kneeled me in my crotch. A cried a bit. _Ouch!_

_..._

It was time for Ariy's bedtime and I was watching T.V. in the living room, when I heard knocking on my front door. I got up and check. Once I opened it, nobody was there, must be a prank and it was lame. But then there was a box on the floor. I went over and picked it up. When I opened it there was just a note inside and photo's of me and Ariy.

The note said:

_You think you and her are safe, well think again._

_You will be first and when I'm done with you, she will be next._

_Watch your back, and sleep peacefully...your gonna need it._

_From Anonymous.__  
_

Damn. Whoever did this is a real sick person, trying to scare me with this threat note. But what freaks me out is the photos. I went inside and locked the door. I burned the letter and the pictures in the fireplace to forget about it. _It's just a prank, it's just a prank, nothing else. I hope._

* * *

**_Wow, I did it. sorry for the wait I was so into "Phantom of the Opera" and I saw the play on Broadway so I forgot about the story. Whoops, but I'm here. Haha_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope you guys like it_**

* * *

_***Flashback***_

**~Arianna P.O.V~**

It was July 21 and me, Mike, and Christen were heading to the beach. Mom and dad couldn't come, they had too much to work on with the bill's. Christen was the oldest taking care. Christen was the oldest talking care of us so we had to listen to him, obviously. Mike was wearing a wife-beater and boxers, his parents never got him a bathing suit or anything at all. I ware just a regular bathing suit with pink flowers. I was not a fan of pink.

Once we settled in our umbrella and towel, me and Mike ran to the water while christen had his sunglasses on and laid on the sand, taking a tan. We kept running and running but then I stopped when we were close to the water. I stand frozen on the beach for a second. Mike was hand signaling me to come in, I just sat on the sand and did nothing.

**~Mike P.O.V~**

I was waiting for Arianna, but she didn't come at all. She just sat down on the ground looking sad, so I got out of the water to check on her. I ringed out my shirt and wiggled my head so I wouldn't be too wet. I look down at her, she was just dragging her finger across the sand, drawing stick figures. "Why aren't you coming? Ain't ya hot?" She didn't answer, maybe she scared of sharks or she's just not comfortable swimming with guys.

"I can't swim."

So that's why, I kind of understand why she wouldn't be able to. I not being mean or anything.

"Uhh, sorry for that. Well maybe...if you like to, would you like me teach you, maybe?"

She looked at me with her eye's widen. Then she got up and said yes. I let out my hand so she could grab it, we slowly walk to the water. She got a little scared putting her feet into the water. "We're not even half way in, you know." "Shut up, I get scared easily." We continued walking more and more in the ocean. Then I was behind her while holding both her hands. She began squeezing my hands as the water raised up to her waist. "Ouch." I whispered in her ear. Slowly and slowly we were in the water until it was up to our chests.

Suddenly, little waves came up to us and splash in our face's. Arianna laugh a bit, I chuckled.

"Okay, this is what I want you to do. Just keep kicking your legs and keep your head above the water."

She started kicking her legs, she was doing exactly what I told her to do. It was going perfectly, slowly I let go of her hands. "Your doing okay, just keep kicking okay." She smiled and looked at me smiling then she swam around me. She jumped and gave me hug. "Thanks for teaching me, pal." "No problem buddy." I said, but then huge face came in between us, spreading us apart. I didn't know if Ariy was okay or not, I couldn't think now. I was swirling back and forth underwater, then I felt my wife-beater slipping off and I tried very hard to keep it on. _"__Please not him, anyone but him."_ I said in my head but then it was too late. It came off. _"Dammit."_

**~Arianna P.O.V~**

I poke my head out of the water for me to breathe. Then I look around to know where Mike is. I looked everywhere until I saw a swash up body on the shore. "MIKE!" I rushed out of the water and ran to him and saw his wife-beater was off. I kneeled down and put my head on his chest to see if he was still breathing, he wasn't. I got so worried, I started to cry and then I ran to Christen for help. Christen check too, then opened Mike's mouth and did CPR. About three minutes later I was scared of losing my best friend, but then- "Oh my god, I think he's coming back." Christen said. Mike opened his eye's and punched Christen in the face. Christen was knock-out.

"Ahh man, sick. Yo what the hell's the matter with you, ya gay or something." Mike said as he got up and started spitting on the ground. But he looked different now. His hair was greased up back and he spoke with an Italian accent. I didn't care, I'm glad he's okay. "Oh Mike your okay, I'm so happy." I hugged him.

"Eh yo, toots I'm not interested in flat chested girls like you." He said then pushed me away. I was so hurt after that, then I got a little angry. And Christen was still K.O. "Mike, who do you think you are."

"Yo, the names Vito, and I would watch who you're taking to lady."

He said in my face and I blushed. Then Mike turned to a noise of laughter in the other direction, I did too. I heard laughing of teen-aged girls partying, Mike's mouth was starting to drool and whistled to then.

"Lady's, might I say how lovely you girl's are." He said as he walked over to them, I just standed there and pouted with my arms cross. All of a sudden Christen woke up with a bleeding nose. He looked around and saw Mike hanging with the chicks. "I'm gonna murder that kid." He got up and went over there and me to make sure he didn't.

**~Christen P.O.V~**

_"I'm gonna kill this kid, he must be out of his mind punching me like that after I just saved his life." _I said to myself as I stomped my feet on the sand with rage and Arianna by my side to watch the "fun". Mike was flirting with the girl's by dancing with them to music and touching their butts, I was a little jealous like "that should be me" but I can't think about that right now. I walked up to Mike and was so ready to beat him. "Eh, buddy do you mind, the lady's and I are trying to dance here." Mike said continuing to laugh and dance with them. "Mike who do you think you are talking to me like that." I was going very ballistic at that moment. then Mike got in my face. "Look big mouth, I told your little flat chested sis this now I'm gonna tell you this, the names Vito."

Arianna came in between us to try to talk some sense out of him. "Mike stop you're gonna get in trouble." she said but he ignored her like she was nothing. _"That's it." _I said to myself then I grabbed Mike from the hair like he was my son, and thank god he isn't. "Eh, watch the hair gargantula. Let go." Mike kept struggling but he wasn't strong enough. "Just shut up." "If you don't let go, I'm gonna..." Mike didn't finish his sentence. Mike exhaled a deep breath and fell on the ground, when me and Arianna stopped and looked at him he looked weird, like a girl.

"Hello, my names iz Svetlana." He said. I brusted out with laughter at Mike for talking and looking like a girl.

**~Arianna P.O.V~**

"Oh my, you must be Arianna. Mike haz alwayz talked about you, and you are indeed pretty." He said as he grabbed both my hands and smiling. "Uh Mike, your starting to scare me now."

"What, oh sweetie Mike is inside here for now but he'll be back soon." He pointed at his head and I started to get more and more confused and scared. "I don't understand?" "Mike hazn't tell you. I'm his..."

Mike took and deep breath again and started looking around to see where he was until he saw me. "Arianna please tell me you didn't get what I said to you a few minutes ago." He grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eye's for an answer. "No." He smiled in relief and hugged me. Christen stopped laughing and stared at Mike, he smacked him so hard across the face that Mike fell on the sand and was K.O. "Dude, what was that for?"

"He hit me first." He said like he was a little brat.

Then Christen pick up Mike and lead him on his shoulder's and putted him in the car. Then we left the beach.

...

I was watching Mike as he was still asleep in the car. "So how's the little freak?" Christen asked as he was driving.

"Oh shut up, he's not a freak."

"Are you sure about that Ariy, he was acting like a chick back there." I ignored him and looked back at Mike. I kept thinking about this weird feeling in my stomach, like he's hiding something from me. I shuffled near Mike and just looked at him, I lifted my arm and brushed through his hair. I leaned in closer and closer, until my lips touch his cheek. My face turned red and my body began trembling, then Mike woke up. _I can't believe I did that, and why? _"Hey guy's, what I miss?" Christen ignored him and kept his eye's on the road. "Nothing, you missed nothing."

_***Flashback Ends"**_

"Miss Ramos, please wake up this instant." The teacher said and I rosed up from my little nap. I was back in school and it has been at least a week and a half I guess since I've been here in this damn school. "Miss Ramos, will you please pay more attention to what I'm teaching." Everyone behind me was laughing and chuckling except for Zoey who was sitting besides me.

...

And finally it was 7th period and I still haven't talked to Mike, I don't even know if he notice me in the class. Today we had to play basketball inside the gymnasium. "I'll go get a ball, okay." Zoey said as she went to get one. I leaned by the wall and looked around to see if Mike was here today, he was. He was with his friend Cameron, I finally got that shrimps name in algebra class yesterday. I thought of what Christen said and maybe I should just go right now and say hi to him. But not now, maybe when he's alone I will. "Hey I'm back." "Cool, lets play."

"So do you have a crush in the school?" Zoey asked.

I wanted to tell her but then she would probably hate me for likeing her crush, Mike. I might as well lie. "Nah, all the boys here look werid and not my tipe." I said which was a lie. Zoey laughed and looked at Mike. "He's so cute." I didn't turn around to look at Mike, instead I just payed attention to my shots at basketball. "Whatever." "What do you mean 'whatever' he really is cute, I wonder how he kisses?" I threw the ball at the wall and just left the gym with rage. "Hey, where you going?"

**~Zoey P.O.V~**

I followed her to the girls locker room, she was punching the lockers. "Hey, dude what are you doing?" She didn't listen to me and I grabbed her by the arm. "What?!" She said. "Whats wrong." she looked at me then relax. "Nothing I just thought of something that made me angry. Sorry." "Don't worry about it." I gave her a hug after that, she looked like she needed it.

...

**~Arianna P.O.V~**

Finally it was the end of the day and me and Zoey both walked down the hallway to outside "Well I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." Zoey said. "Bye." I walked to Christen car but then stopped, _"__damn I forgot my sweater." _I said in my head. I told Christen to wait a minute then I putted my bag in the car seat. "Hurry up please, I'm hungry." He said. I ran inside the school and got to my locker and opened it to get my sweater. Once I got it I saw him by his locker. I gulped and realised that this is the right moment, so I slowly walked up to him carefully. I bite my lip as I got closer and closer, w_hat should I say, what should I do. _I breathed in and out till I was by his side. "Hey Mike, long time no see."

* * *

_**Damn, I finish it and I think it sucks. Jeez and I think I did bad on Svetlana and Vito...I think it's fine. I just hope you guys like it...I hope.**_

_**And yes there are some spelling errors so sorry.**_


End file.
